


Future

by youngandbitchy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Future, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Reader-Insert, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Self-Insert, The One - Freeform, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tumblr: young-and-bitchy, bucky barnes protection squad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 21:51:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16921053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngandbitchy/pseuds/youngandbitchy
Summary: A onesie helps you realise something.





	Future

**Author's Note:**

> hiddlestonstansworld on Tumblr requested this. 
> 
> Requests are open! (tumblr: young-and-bitchy / request here).

“No… way…” Sebastian muttered and immediately dragged you into a baby clothing shop.

You were sure you two were the only ones not-to-be parents in that shop. It was full, and those that kept staring you were certain they recognised you, but Sebastian didn’t seem to care.

He was already talking to an employee. “Thank you,” he thanked her and grabbed your wrist, dragging you to a corner of the shop.

“Seb, what’re you doing?” You asked him, chuckling.

“Look at this.” It was a table with folded onesies. There were all kinds: superheroes, princesses, warriors; but he grabbed one in specific. It was white, and it read  **Bucky Barnes Protection Squad** with an animated drawing of him.

“Oh… my God.” You took it in your hands and stick your bottom lip out, reacting to the cuteness of the onesie. You hugged it for a moment. “I adore it.”

“Can we get it?” He asked you.

You frowned. “Babe, but… we don’t… we don’t have a baby.”

His face dropped. “Oh, hm… Okay. It’s… it’s fine, we don’t…”

You sighed, “Let’s get it.”

He smiled, looking up at you. “Really?”

“Sure. For the future.”

“Yeah,” he nodded. “The future.”

Something told you the baby conversation was approaching. Not to have one right away, but did you want them? How many? When?

“Beware: Bucky Barnes would be proud of your convincing qualities,” you said, walking towards the cashier.

“I learned everything I know from him,” he replied, smiling.

You chuckled, wondering how you got to be with this moron in a relationship… how you got to be so lucky.

* * *

The next day, since you were on vacation, Sebastian and you went visit your parents. The second you entered the house, your mom jumped on you.

“Hm… Hi, mom,” you said, laughing.

“Dear, why didn’t you tell me?!” She exclaimed, your dad behind her with a smile.

You frowned. “Tell you what?”

“Well, that you’re pregnant!”

You snorted, looking at Sebastian. He shrugged, an amused smile on his face. “Hm, well, probably because I didn’t know either…” You laughed. “Did you know about this?” You asked your boyfriend.

“Nope.”

“Wait, but…” Your dad started.

“We saw the pictures!” Your mom said.

“What pictures?”

Your mother grabbed her phone from the counter and unlocked it, showing you the picture of Sebastian and you at the baby shop, buying the onesie.

“Ahhhhh,” Sebastian mumbled. “It makes sense now.”

You laughed. “No, mom. Sorry to burst your bubble, but I’m not pregnant. Seb just saw the onesie and…”

“It was of Bucky.”

“Really?” Your dad asked him. “Speaking of, I saw the scoop on the new show! Congrats!”

“Thank you!”

Your dad took Sebastian to the living room, leaving you alone with your mother. “So no baby?”

“No baby.”

Your mom sighed. “Well, I guess I shouldn’t get so ahead of myself. You two could still break up.”

You rolled your eyes. “I’m going to ignore that vote of confidence to tell you that I am never letting that man go,” you said, your eyes darting to Sebastian and his meeting your gaze. He waved at you, giving you the smile from your greatest dreams. “He’s the only father I want my kids to know.”

Your mom smiled. “So you found him.”

“Yeah,” you nodded, smiling to your boyfriend. “I found him.”


End file.
